


Muppy?

by Fear_The_FWZZ



Category: Carmilla (Web Series), Carmilla - All Media Types
Genre: Cute Hollstein, F/F, So much fluff I could cuddle it, The Christmas Eve AU no one asked for., god this is adorable in my opinion, read it
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-06
Updated: 2015-12-06
Packaged: 2018-05-05 05:22:20
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,093
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5362919
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Fear_The_FWZZ/pseuds/Fear_The_FWZZ
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>'Twas the night before Christmas and all through Silas. Came two gay gals. Just hanging around.<br/>Is that how it goes? Idk Bruh<br/>This is the night before Christmas. Hollstein.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Muppy?

"But carmmmm..."  Laura groaned to Carmilla who was sitting on the opposite bed. "it's Christmas eve, how could you not want to go see the Silas lights?"

Carmilla closes the book that held her attention. She turns to the small blonde and smiled.

"Vamp here, Laura. We don't get giddy over human holidays. The one day year we're actually guilty of eating people."

Laura sits on the edge of her bed with raised brows  She wore a thick sweater with three stripes of colours. In order from top to bottom, white,red, green. There were tight black jeans that wrapped her small thighs and white socks. Camilla laughed at the face Laura put on instead. She pulled her up in the process and brought her close. Her hand was warm in her cold one. She smelled the vanilla in her hair. Camilla put her nose to Laura's cheek and she felt the heat radiated of it. 

She whispered in Laura's ear with a numbing voice that echoed in Laura's mind, "I wouldn't be guilty if I ate you though..."

"Carm! I didn't mean that!"

"Oh come on, cutie, I know you were thinking it." She smiles lazily at her with lust. 

"No I didn't! I can't think of a jolly old man who likes to give things to small children, and you doing  _very_   unholy things at the same time!"

"I would say I'm very giving... in bed at least..." Carmilla was barely paying attention to herself as she stared deep into Laura's light brown eyes with specks of gold around the edges. Giving the gold rim effect.

Sometimes when they'd sit in the park, a corona from the sun outlined Laura's body, and bounced off her just – as – golden hair. She knew even before they dated that Carmilla didn't need the sun to see the light of her life. 

Lips interrupted her nostalgia trip. The soft, pink pillows and delicate hands that cup her face. She opens her eyes and counts the freckles on her nose and around the her eyes. The last time she counted about 15. Being that it was the winter and in the of Europe, they didn't get the most sunlight, so some of the cute dots go away and hide beneath the skin. She counted 10 and puts her forehead against the smaller one's. Getting lost in her eyes all over again. It was a never ending cycle that Carmilla didn't mind. 

"Please Carm? For me." She said shyly and a slight helpless look that Carmilla couldn't hurt. 

Carmilla backs away and laughs, "God! I would almost call you Kirsh's sister. You both are huge puppies!" 

Laura sticks out her lower lip in a playful pout, "I thought I was a monkey."

Carmilla breaks the distmace between their lips again and smiles, "Muppy," combining the two animals, "my muppy." 

"I'm not a muppet!" She counters. 

"Really? I could've sworn you were Miss. Piggy. That's only if I can be your Kermit?"

"You're so weird!" She says and giggles, " hurry up, get ready" Carmilla couldn't protest the sweet little girl. 

❣❣❣

 After a little more time Camilla finally met up with floor outside the dorms. She threw on a black wool jacket and grab a maroon scarf. The sun before was on the brink of turning the sky all shades of pink and orange. It gets dark early so It was only about five want to get started. The setting sun gave only a slight amount of heat so it caused both their cheeks to flare against their skins.It was about eight when they wanted to leave so the sun was gone by then. 

Camilla robbed Laura around the neck with the scarf and kissed her addicting lips.

Laura speaks on her lips as they turn up words, "wow, and they call you a heartless fool." She giggles. 

" I have my moments," she smiled and put her scarf around your self while grabbing Laura's petite hand. They walked away from the main campus and into the connect in town. From the previous day the snow covered the small buildings and sidewalks. Their feet made imprints behind him. They could get lost and have their breadcrumbs back home, but being lost in each other. It's harder to get back to the start. 

 They escaped and a small alleyway and find themselves on the street that only was lighted  by streetlamps and shop window lights. The aroma of coffee beans and blueberries fill the air. But the scent, and the memories of the past year flood in. 

 Those people provided Laura's energy for the late night study sessions. Or their late-night "study" sessions. She smirks because the previous month Laura was stressing over a final project and to relieve her worried mind Carmilla "lifted" the work off by giving her a distraction. 

That distraction lasted the rest of the evening.

 The bell on the door chimes when they enter and the smells exploded their senses. It was a slow night because everyone was away with family. Laura was basically Carmilla's family and she nearly begged her to stay. He had to pretty much become a three-year-old adorable princess to get her to stay. She just cute-ted her way to keep her girlfriend over the break. 

"Ahh, Laura, Carmilla, how are my favourite two?"

"Tyler," Carmilla greets the barista, well baristo, but it didn't matter. 

"Kitty cat," he teases back 

The "kitty cat" holds Laura's arm up and looks at him with a joking glare. Saying that she's already taken. He gives surrendering arms and smiles. 

Laura pulls two black metal chairs to the small table to talk to him. 

"So, what made you and the grinch stroll your way down here on christmas eve?"

"Cute, boy" Carmilla glares but he only smiles. 

"Oh, we – I – wanted to see the lights and brought Carm along." She looks at her girlfriend and smiles softly. 

"Well isn't that cute," he was their biggest supporter, "what can I get you?"

"I'll take a hot cocoa extra fudge. And Carm?" 

"I'm ok. Thanks. I take off yours." 

"Laura scrunches her face, "get your own!"

"I didn't say I was taking it from your cup, honey." She smiles victorious. 

 Laura slumps in defeat to Carmilla's constant flirt and waits for her order. She looks at the clock and sees the hands approaching 10. She pulled out her own for Carmilla. She takes them reluctantly.

After a short time the cup comes and then waved him off as they leave. The bell chimes as they go. When they're back outside Carmilla looks up and blows her breath out and watch is it disappear into the dark backdrop. She feels warm head on hers and a jerk forward.

"Come on, Ol' spiritual one." She jokes. 

Carmilla smiles and matches Laura's ove.  They continue down the sidewalk and reach the main street the one that cuts right into the center plaza. They walk down it and Laura feels memory lane approaching her.

The dates into the restaurants.  The "times "behind the dumpsters of said restaurants. The walks through the adjacent forest. The times on the rocks in the park. All the happy times with Carmilla.  She loved winter. She loved Carmilla. Both of them together, at the same time can't make her not smile.  That was the first time they admitted they loved each other. They sat in a low hanging tree when Carmilla came to the same branch. Camilla didn't say anything back then. She just wrapped Laura in her arms and after she just said it. Raw. Meaningful and mutual.  Since then they've only gone up. She smiles and walks closer to Carmilla.  

Carmilla smiles back and pulls her under her arm and snuggles her into her side. 

They kept walking when Carmilla spoke, "what are you thinking about, I know you're thinking about something." 

"Just your beauty. Your sentimental side that you refuse to think exist. Your sweetness that gives me cavities. You, you, you,."

 This made Carmilla blush. Laura always liked doing that. Making the big, bad, nasty vampire become embarrassed. Carmilla pulled her close and asked one more thing.

"Let's go to one more spot before calling it a night."

" I want to see the big tree, Carm Carm! Please!" She pursued like a child. 

 She rolled her eyes playfully and huffed. "Fine! But you're never allowed to call me Carm Carm again." She laughed and pulled her to the center of town. Every year there is a big tree that is lit for the holiday season. It's strung with colored lights and still higher than some shops. 

They make it to the front of the tree. Camilla feels a cold rush over her nose. She looks up and past the massive tree she sees the small flakes come down slowly. She brings her head down and locks eyes with Laura. Light snow went into her blonde hair. Camilla pulled her close and turned Laura's head by a finger to her chin. Laura wanted to say something but only her mouth and no sound, so Camilla finished it for her. 

"Christmas miracle?" She laughs and smiles to her 

Laura is taken over by emotion and hugs Carmilla tight. Her head was buried in the dark curly hair. 

It was beautiful. She was beautiful. Both girls thought this at the same time.

In the quiet, uninterrupted moment there was a tap on Carmilla's shoulder. She turns to see a scrawny man but smiles because nothing could make tonight worse.

"Evening. Can I help you?" She said in a cheerful voice and a smile. She keeps Laura wrapped around her as she spoke to the man.

"Uh actually you can. Don't think of me as a creep but I thought you guys are absolutely adorable."

"Thanks," she laughs and kisses Laura's head, "how does that help you if you don't mind me asking?"

"Oh right, would it be too much to ask if I can take a couple of you two with the tree behind you?"

This time Laura speaks up, "only if I can get a copy!"

He smiles and agrees. He grabs Laura's arm. The small one put them over her shoulders and leaned on her chest. Carmilla danced slightly with her before they took the picture. She only looked at her and was mesmerized by what luck she was given. Never in a million years, and hell, she would live that long, did she think she would find someone quite like Laura. She liked how she dragged her out to things like these because by the end of the night she would appreciate every second she got with her. Laura made her softer, her heart warmer, features less stern, mind weak. All the things she never wanted, but now that they are, she can embrace Laura's dorkiness all the more and smile in return.

"Alright just do what you want for the photo, you two will be dark so it can like make you two more noticeable with the beauty of the tree."

Carmilla didn't care what he was saying and pulled Laura to her lips using her neck. The hair under her fingers crushed against the skin and she smiled. In the night, while snowing, with the person she loved. She felt that noting can hurt her. All the beauty that she needed to live, all the kind and sweet scents to last a century, and the one girl she wouldn't ever let go. In death and in life. 

 

_Her lips are the same as they've been since the beginning. She tries to be modest and shy with them and then they soon envelop mine. Only mine. Making her mine. Carmilla. Her lips could be found in pure darkness and I would still tell they're hers. I love you and only you. Forever and always._

 

_Laura, my girl. Baby. The one that restarted my life. The light for the morning, the stars for the night. The girl for my life. Your scent I can get drunk off, your voice can get me higher than any drug, you touch can make me weaker than any muscle. The eyes were the first thing I fell for, then I fell for the rest of you, now I'm stuck at the center of the earth still falling for you. I'm in love with a dork and I can't complain. Merry Christmas, cupcake._

 

The final photo was taken as the bells from the chapel rung out. Christmas. Carmilla pulls back and falls in love all over again.


End file.
